Amy
by MisfiredSynapse
Summary: Watch as Lee Jordan's little sister grows from a tiny baby to a beautiful young woman. This story chronicles her life in snapshots, every alternate year starting from her birth right up to her marriage to George Weasley. T for Character Death.
1. Amy: Age 0

Another "Drabble" collection really, centered on firstly the friendship between Lee Jordan and his fictional little sister, my OC, Amy. As the siblings grow, you'll notice how they change and how Amy's view on a certain flame-haired twin is altered. There will be 15 short chapters in all, but the 15th will be a short collection of facts about Amy that you may not notice in the fic. Please, do enjoy this work of unprofitable fiction- as alas, I do not proclaim to own the wonderful Harry Potter universe, I simply play with it.

If this story gains much popularity, I may consider writing the alternate years, and perhaps beyond. We shall see about that, however. For now, enjoy getting to know Amy and Lee, one of the minor Harry Potter characters who does deserve a little popularity.

* * *

Amy. Age: 0.

Lee sat with his uncle in the waiting room of St Mungo's, his wide brown eyes searching the passing faces for his mother and father. It had been almost six hours since they disappeared down the crisp white hall, with his mother on a wheelie-bed and his father telling him in a rushed, low voice that there would soon be a brother or sister for Lee to play with. Of course, Lee himself was only one, and the only part of that he understood was "baby" and "mama". He gurgled and giggled, calling after his father as Bob Jordan hurried down the white corridor without ever looking back. Lee was getting tired now, after endless hours of playing with the toys and sitting in the white room. It hurt his eyes to look at the walls too much, too, and he thought he'd do better if he just shut his eyes for a few moments…

He barely felt his aunt's soft but firm hands lifting him from his curled position on the floor, nor did Lee register the close embrace he finally fell asleep in.

-[-]-

When Lee awoke, he found himself wrapped in warm white blankets that smelled rather funny and scratched his chin. He could hear his parents' muffled voices coming from the direction of his feet and opened his eyes to see where they were.

"… gorgeous girl, Cassie. She did give you a hard time though, didn't she?" Bob asked with a slight chuckle. Cassie laughed too, although hers was breathy and tired, as if she'd been running for a long time.

"This is the last one, Bob."

"HA! Dadadad-mama mama!" Lee whimpered, unable to wrestle his way out of the cot he was resting in. If his parents were up to something, it had better include him or else! At that very moment, Lee could only see his father's feet walking quickly towards him, and then Bob's face grinning down at Lee from over the edge of the cot.

"You're awake, my boy! C'mon, Lee, there's someone you've got to meet!" Bob cried happily, his large, rough but gentle hands scooping under Lee's arms and hoisting him into the air. Although he didn't understand much of what was going on, Lee still felt the excitement radiating from his father and couldn't wait to see what the great surprise was.

"Mamama!" Lee crooned, seeing his mother lying prone on the bed, her smiling face greeting him as her open arms drew him close against her body. Gladly, Lee snuggled in close and held her for all he was worth. Never in his short life could he ever remember his mother being away for so long.

"Look here, Lee!" Bob smiled, and suddenly a fluffy pink bundle was deposited gently on the bed beside him. Curiously, Lee pulled back the blanket to reveal a bright red newborn baby. Of course, he didn't know what it was- only that it didn't look all that attractive. It wasn't a broomstick, he couldn't play with it- it wasn't chocolate, he couldn't eat it- why should he care?

"Yuck!" he exclaimed, firmly turning his back on the bundle to hug his mother again. He was quite affronted when both his mother and father burst out laughing at him, and rubbed his still sleepy eyes in confusion.

"This is Amy," Cassie said quietly, kissing her son's forehead tenderly as she drew the sleeping baby into her arms. They were in a Muggle hospital- for Bob's benefit, so his parents could visit the newborn. Lee was oblivious to none of this as he looked at the baby again. His opinion of initial disgust hadn't changed but he was a bright kid, and new enough not to say anything this time. Instead, he merely looked away and sought another of his mother's hugs.

He was determined not to like this bundle of pink. If Lee knew then what he knew at nineteen years of age, he probably wouldn't have made that silent promise to himself.


	2. Amy: Age 2

Amy: Age 2.

Amy placed block after block on her tower, the creation nearing her own height now. She was indescribably proud of this achievement and fully intended to show it off to everyone when she was done- it was the morning of her mother's birthday, and the entire family had come over to play. The ten cousins, two Aunties, three Uncles, grandparents of both Muggle and Magical variety, all seated in the kitchen and living room, talking and laughing together. Of the ten cousins, six were Hogwarts age, three were Muggle teens, and one was a particularly nasty Muggle boy of six years old, who liked nothing more than tormenting Amy and Lee.

She hoped fervently that cousin Ralph wouldn't interrupt her building before she had the chance to show it off. Two more blocks should do, Amy reasoned, as she toddled awkwardly to pick them both up at once. Lee was in the room, and had at one stage been helping her, but he'd grown bored and was watching the television diligently.

"Lee! Look, Lee!" Amy cried, setting the blocks down and seeing with a bright grin that the tower was now taller than her by about an inch. Her brother joined her, bringing with him two more blocks, and he built the tower up so it was taller than he was. Amy's eyes boggled at the sight. She'd never seen anything so fine before!

"Aww, look at the babies!" a nasty, nasally voice taunted. Amy trembled and stuck her head out from behind the tower to see Ralph walking towards them. Lee took her hand comfortingly, needing the contact as much as she did.

"Why're you holding hands? You a sissy boy?" Ralph asked sharply, pushing Lee so he fell over. He lost his grip on Amy, who began to cry quietly. She really didn't like her cousin, and if Lee couldn't beat him in a fight, then she disliked him even more.

"Nice tower, losers!" Ralph hissed as he kicked at the bottom block. The entire thing came crashing down around their ears, giving Amy a reason to cry harder. She sat down and positively bawled- barely audible sobs that were her norm. Amy hardly ever cried, and when she did she didn't like people advertising the fact that she was upset. And she knew that her crying made Lee upset, so she tried not to do it very often. She didn't notice Lee climb to his feet, nor the look of utter rage on his face.

"Cry-baby, cry-bab-"

"Leave my sister alone!" Lee shouted, cutting off Ralph's hurtful cheering. The older boy stared at Lee incredulously, wondering where the sudden nerve had come from. Ralph wasn't used to people standing up to him and those who did soon learned not to do it again. With a brutish grunt, Ralph had Lee sprawled on the ground once again and was now taking great pleasure in kicking the blocks around the room.

"Go away!" Amy screamed when one of the flying blocks hit her in the head. Lee was on his feet again, fists clenched as he rushed at his cousin, raining blows on his head and body without mercy. Nobody hurt Amy and got away with it- Lee would punch their face in, family or not! The boys were rolling on the floor now, shouting and crying out when one struck the other. Amy crossed her legs and bawled louder; the noise was soon enough to drag their parents in from the kitchen. The boys were pulled apart by their fathers while Cassie rushed to examine Amy.

"What's going on here?" Bob demanded, staring at his brother and nephew in a calm manner. He knew how Ralph could be- just like his father, Bob's older bullying brother Andrew.

"He hurt Amy!" Lee shouted, looking as though he'd much like to hit Ralph again. Andrew dragged Ralph through the front door, his tittering wife following swiftly. Amy heard them shouting as she twisted out of her mother's hug and stood beside her brave brother Lee, her defender, her protector, her best friend. He had bruises and scrapes, but Lee didn't feel them at all as he picked up the first block and silently began to rebuild the castle.

"Love you, Lee," Amy whispered. Her brother grinned up at her and handed her a building block.


	3. Amy: Age 4

Amy: Age 4.

Lee rushed through the door after a long shopping trip with their Aunt Stella, his hair askew and his face alight with joy. In his arms, he carried a brand new Nimbus 1990, the sleek wood and fine twigging enough to make any Quidditch-nut jealous. As he entered the house, his Aunt detoured to find her sister and Amy ran in from the back garden to meet him, flying into his arms and bowling him to the ground in a flurry of dark hair and giggles. Lee let out a rather loud, disgruntled shout as his new broom clattered to the floor and spun away, coming to rest against the wall with a loud crack.

"Gerrof me, Amy! Look what you've done now!" he shouted angrily, pushing her off him roughly and crawling to examine the precious broom carefully. She watched him in confusion. What was wrong with him? Usually, he loved to try to catch her, to spin her around and wrestle with her on the floor. Now he only had eyes for the broom. Amy hated it.

"You've scratched it! Why do you always have to ruin everything!" Lee shouted again. Amy's bottom lip trembled and she shook her head at him. He was never angry with her- not even when she accidentally threw all his Chocolate Frog cards in the fire- even the rare ones. He had been mad, yes, but he hadn't shouted as he did now.

"Sorry, Lee. I'm sorry. I'll fix it!" she cried, eagerly reaching for the broom. Secretly, she thought she might like a turn on it before she gave it back, but her brother wrenched it out of her reach with a horrid glare.

"NO! You'll only ruin it! You're just a baby!" Lee's angry voice was loud enough to draw their mother from the sitting room, but as Cassie stepped into the hall, Amy rushed the other way and shoved her brother harshly out of her way. She didn't stop running until she was at the bottom of the garden and she fell against the fence, sitting by herself beneath the huge oak she and Lee used to spend hours playing under.

"Hate you, Lee!" she cried, heartbroken that she was no longer the only precious thing in her brother's life. She bit her lip, crying bitterly into her knees. It wasn't fair. Lee was her best friend. Why did Aunt Stella have to buy him that stupid broom? Now he would forget all about her.

"Amy?" a quiet, childish voice made her look up sharply. Lee stood with his head hung, Aunt Stella and Cassie watching from the porch. The broom was still in his hands, and Amy glared at it horribly, as though she wished it would disappear.

"Sorry I yelled at you," Lee muttered, unwilling to apologise but obviously being forced to. Amy shrugged.

"Sorry I broke your broom," Amy replied, equally unwilling to say it, but her manners prevailed. Lee looked up at her sharply.

"You didn't break it. It's just got a little scratch."

"Oh," Amy said quietly, wiping her eyes with one dirty hand and smearing mud over her face. Silence descended and for the first time, neither knew what to say to one another. Never had there been an awkward silence, but this was the first of many. Though they didn't know it, the next would be before Lee went to Hogwarts, then when Amy joined him on the train and got motion sickness and threw up all over George Weasley, and again when Lee caught Amy and George snogging on the Astronomy Tower, when George was supposed to be escaping with Fred…

"Wanna watch me fly?" Lee offered generously. That was the best he would do- there was no way he was letting his sister fly on the precious broom. Amy brightened instantly though, sure her parents would convince him to let her try, and she stood up clumsily with dirt smeared all over her. As they walked back to the porch, Lee with his broom in one hand, he reached out with his other to take his sister's.

"Are we friends again, Lee?"

"Yeah, I reckon so."

Amy smiled to herself, a new spring in her step.


	4. Amy: Age 6

Amy: Age 6.

The summer sun bore down on the little house on the hill, making the green grass shine and the sky hurt Amy's eyes when she looked up at it. She was alone in their back garden, as Lee was sick with chicken pox and she wasn't allowed to see him in case she caught it too. Idly, she pulled up blades of grass and threw them into the air, watching as they floated away on the soft breeze. She was listless and quiet for such a beautiful day, when she would normally be rushing around and playing all sorts of made-up games- usually carrying a stick she insisted was a wand.

But not that day. Although the breeze was slight and she had the perfect opportunity to have a go on Lee's broom- her father had offered to teach her to fly- Amy wanted nothing to do with it. Flying without Lee just wasn't right, and besides- she wanted him to watch her fly for the first time, like she'd watched him fly.

"Amy! D'you want some lunch, honey?" Cassie called through the half-open window. Amy looked up and shook her head.

"No thanks, Mum," she called, looking down immediately to avoid asking again if Lee couldn't come sit outside with her. Surely germs couldn't fly through the air to her, as long as she didn't touch her brother, she should be fine, right?

"Come inside anyway, sweetie. Aunt Stella will be here in a moment," Cassie was walking across the lawn to catch Amy's hand and lead her inside even if she didn't want to go. Unwilling to fight against the decision, Amy followed without question and took her seat at the dining table, listlessly swallowing a few bites of the tomato and cheese sandwich her mother placed before her. Worried, Cassie hovered over Amy's shoulder until a knock on the door sounded.

"That will be Stel," Cassie murmured, more to herself than Amy. Bob was working longer hours nowadays, being a lawyer. The amount of former criminals that needed trials was overwhelming for the Ministry, so Cassie was often left with the children alone. Stella had no kids of her own, so she was always at her sister's house, helping with Amy and Lee.

"… won't eat, Stel. Amy's worrying too, I think. She's not herself," Cassie's voice was quiet as she and Stella stood outside the kitchen door, but Amy heard them. She quietly crept of her chair, taking her half-eaten sandwich with her as she made her way down the hall, avoiding the spots that creaked and groaned deftly. She knew Lee wasn't eating properly, that he refused to get anything down. She'd heard his tantrum when Cassie had tried to feed him.

"Maybe I can get him to eat," Amy whispered to herself, pushing open her brother's door and waiting until her eyes adjusted to the darkness. The blinds were drawn and the room smelled like a hospital- not that Amy knew what a hospital smelled like, but Lee's room reeked of sickness and cleaning liquids. It wasn't exactly a pleasant smell, but Amy wrinkled her nose and edged her way closer to the silent lump on the bed, only being able to see the dark curls of her brother's hair against the orange Chudley Cannons' bedspread.

"Lee?" she said quietly, standing by his head with the sandwich held in front of her like an offering to a god. The lump on the bed moved slowly, and the sheet was lifted up so Lee could peer out with glassy brown eyes, his chocolate skin flushed and covered in darker spots, some of which were raised and irritable.

"What do you want? Mum says you're not supposed to see me," Lee said gruffly, sniffling and wiping his nose on his sleeve. Indignantly, Amy turned up her nose at him.

"Well I'll just go then. Thought I'd be nice and bring you lunch, but you just go ahead and be rude to me," she said haughtily, depositing the sandwich on his bed and flouncing through the door.

"Amy! Don't… I mean, stay here, would you?" Lee asked as he took a bite of the sandwich. Amy smiled and sat cross-legged on the floor, watching him eat and telling him how boring things were without his company. Lee ate the entire plate, and when Amy brought him another, he ate that too.


	5. Amy: Age 8

Amy: Age 8.

Christmas was upon them now, and the once sunny hill was blanketed by thin snow. The family of five- Cassie, Bob, Amy, Lee and Stella, stood around a piano where Amy was diligently trying to remember how to play "Jingle Bells". She had insisted on learning how to play after her father demonstrated his own unique talents with the instrument, enchanting Amy with the music more than the idea of flying. Her rendition of the carol was jerky and halting, but she got through it nonetheless and her family clapped along with her, telling her she was marvellous.

"Daddy, can you play?" Amy asked as she relinquished the seat to stand beside her brother. Bob smiled around at the small gathering- his stunning wife, her cocoa skin and her chocolate hair, those warm brown eyes that held nothing but love and amusement, his handsome son, with the curls in his hair taken from his mother, and the eyes he inherited too. Lee was getting taller now, growing everyday if the marks on the wall were anything to go by. His beautiful daughter, with slightly lighter skin than her mother and brother, and darker hair. But Amy had blue eyes- like her father's. She alone of the two children had inherited her father's fairer skin, nearly-black hair and blue eyes.

"What would you like to hear, Princess?" Bob asked, taking her vacated seat and letting her sit beside him. His fingers poised over the keys, he waited as Amy scrunched up her nose in thought, her mind running through several carols until she settled on something completely different.

"Greensleeves, please," she said determinedly.

"That's not a Christmas song!" Lee cried indignantly. Amy poked out her tongue, not really caring what it was. She loved Greensleeves and if Lee didn't like it, that was too bad for him.

"It's music, isn't it?" she countered cheekily as the first few notes began to play slowly. Lee glared at Amy until she leapt of the piano stool and took his hand, making him sway with the music along with her. Cassie and Stella hummed along, until Bob quickened the pace to a dancing rhythm and they could no longer keep up.

"Dance better, Lee!" Amy cried, dropping his hand as she imitated a line dance seen on the television many times. Lee hesitated for a minute- his sister looked absolutely ridiculous- but he soon forgot about it and joined in. She was having fun and that's all that mattered, really. Besides, Lee reasoned, once he was flinging his feet and arms around in an ungainly fashion, Christmas wasn't about being polite and responsible.

"Dance faster, Amy!" Lee cried, moving so fast the world around him was a blur. He could hear the blood rushing through his ears as he spun around and around on the spot, hearing Amy's breathing over his own as she struggled to keep up.

"Lee!" Amy cried happily, loving the feeling of friendship between them. It was almost like magic, the speed at which they were dancing, if that was a true description. Abruptly, the music stopped and both Lee and Amy came to a sudden stop, the world still spinning. Lee grinned at his sister and reached for her hand, fumbling a little before he caught it and tried to walk in a straight line. He took three steps before Amy fell into him and they both sprawled on the floor, resting on the carpet until the roof stopped moving.

"Again?" Lee whispered conspiratorially. Amy looked over at him, her blue eyes shining with laughter as they both picked themselves up, barely aware of their parents and Aunt laughing at their antics. As one, they looked at the father by the piano and widened their eyes pleadingly.

"Please, Daddy, play it again."

Bob looked down at his wonderful children, and shared a meaningful look with his beautiful wife and sister-in-law. Stella and Cassie both had their arms around one another's shoulders, standing a little closer to the fire so Lee and Amy had more room to dance.

Bob's fingers touched the keys once more, the sweet notes springing forth to provide a perfect soundtrack for the afternoon.


	6. Amy: Age 10

Amy: Age 10.

"I wanna go," Amy said insolently, knowing full well she couldn't but unable to resist arguing the point. Cassie sighed heavily as they four Jordans walked through Kings' Cross Station, heading for Platform 9¾. It seemed hardly possible that three months earlier, Lee had received his Hogwarts letter on his eleventh birthday, had waved in her face, and spent the remainder of the time trying to make up for the thoughtless teasing. Amy had had none of it until the night before he had to leave, she crept into his room in the middle of the night, sobbing, and told him he couldn't leave without her.

"One more year, and you will," Bob said comfortingly as the family fell into step behind a large redheaded family, all obviously magical as they glanced around the station nervously. There was a tall teenager, who walked with pride in his step and a superior look in his eye. He pushed a trolley of distinctly Hogwarts' gear, including a shabby brown rat on his shoulder. Behind him, two identical boys whispered together, both with trolleys of their own. As they neared the barrier, the two twins raced by their older brother, grinning at him gleefully. Even further back, a portly woman with a kind face clung to the hand of a boy about Amy's age, and a girl who was obviously a bit younger.

"Fred and George! Would you behave?!" the mother shouted shrilly, but the twins paid her no heed as they rammed their brother's trolley and disappeared through the barrier. Amy giggled and shared a look with Lee, who grinned back at her. They'd met the Weasleys before of course, at various Ministry functions. The twins and Lee had always been pushed to play together, while Amy either tagged along or stayed with Ron and Ginny. They were acquaintances, but nothing more.

"Come on, Perce!" Fred- ever the louder one, with slighty sharper features than his twin- stuck his head back through the barrier to taunt his brother, who took several deep breaths as he rushed at the brick wall. Amy's eyes widened with horror as he disappeared through it and moved to cling to Lee, in case he disappeared too. As Molly Weasley and the two younger ones followed, Cassie took Amy's hand, who took Lee's, who took Bob's. As one they started forward, the four pushing through the barrier at the same time.

"Oh, wow! Look at the train!" Amy cried excitedly, dropping her mother's hand and rushing to try and touch the gleaming scarlet paint. She felt her parents watching her and wished they'd be distracted so she could slip aboard… they wouldn't miss her until the train was gone, and then there would be nothing they could do about it until she got to Hogwarts.

"Watch the gap, Princess!" Bob called, helping Lee to heave his trunk into the bowels of the train. Amy heard Lee's shout of horror as his broomstick became dislodged and wished it would fall beneath the wheels of the train. She had grown accustomed to sharing her brother with Quidditch, but that didn't mean she liked it. Turning away from the train she skipped back to her mother, then to find her brother. She needed to say goodbye. Lee was talking animatedly to Fred and George when she approached cautiously. Shyly, Amy stepped beside her brother to smile at the twins. They grinned back and George ruffled her hair fondly.

"Hope you'll be on the Quidditch team too. It'll be bloody brilliant!" Fred exclaimed, puffing his chest out importantly as he mimed swinging a bat. "Forge and me are gonna be the best Beaters ever!" he finished, as George made sound effects for a cheering crowd behind him. Amy wrinkled her nose in disgust- at the game, not the boys- and shrugged her shoulders.

"No. I'm not a very good flier- I'll be the best supporter ever," she said definitely. If Lee, Fred and George were going to be on the team, she had to be honest that she did want to join. She knew she wasn't good enough, though; sure, she could catch a penny thrown through the air, but she wasn't sure how well she'd go in front of crowds, or when the competition wasn't just Lee throwing oranges at her head.

"Fair enough. Best you cheer for me, though, I'm better looking," George winked at her, and Fred slapped his head, mortified at the insinuation.

"We're twins, you dolt! We look exactly the same!" George just grinned and winked at Amy again. She shook her head and giggled, a feeling in her stomach telling her that she would be great friends with these two. She liked them already.

With another swift grin at the boys and a tight hug to Lee's waist, Amy rejoined her parents and waved the train off, still wishing she could go but now more than willing to wait.


	7. Amy: Age 12

Amy: Age 12.

Grinning with anticipation of her second year at Hogwarts- after a very successful and fun-filled first, Amy stepped off the Hogwarts express and followed her Third-Year best friends to the carriages, waving a hello to Hagrid as she passed him. The path was slippery- they had had a particularly wet summer- and several times Amy's footing was less than sure. Just as the group of four- all silent in their anxiety- started on a steeper section of the path, Amy's feet slid from under her and she fell to her knees in the mud. She was in the freezing brown substance for less than a second before a pair of long fingered, pale hands lifted her up and held her tightly upright.

"Are you alright?" George whispered in her ear. Fred and Lee were ahead of them- they hadn't seen what had happened- and Amy knew George would keep it from them. Seething with embarrassment at herself, she nodded curtly and pulled away, barely making it another few steps before she slipped again. This time, George was ready for it as he caught her and drew her against his chest, holding her and silently half-carrying a livid Amy up the slope. He set her down by the carriage door, smirked at her, and leapt inside.

Amy's heart stuttered. Was it right for her to feel this way about George? She couldn't deny that he was charming- funny, handsome, charismatic- but did her stomach have to flip that way when he held her? She stared out at the trees as they began to move, her eyes misted over and a small dreamy smile playing on her lips. If only George would hold her without her falling first… though, when she thought about it, Fred wasn't that bad either. Slowly the smile turned into a frown and she scowled at the two twins, wishing she could decide which she liked better.

"Amy?"

She vaguely heard Lee calling her name but she didn't respond. George floated through her mind- his hands on her thin waist, on her upper arm, picking her up and holding her gently. "Are you alright?" he had whispered, the urgency making her shiver. His breath grazed her ear and she shuddered involuntarily-

"AMY!" all three of "her boys" shouted at once and she jolted out of her thoughts rather abruptly, staring at the two redheads and her brother in slight dazed shock. Why, why did they have to interrupt? Why, why did the two twins have to be so… charming?

"Where were you?" Fred asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowed but a grin trying to break loose. Amy flushed and hoped to Merlin that he didn't know what she had been thinking. Avoiding their eyes, she shrugged and twiddled her thumbs, terribly confused but happy that George had fought to sit beside her.

"Nowhere," she replied uncertainly. George coughed and Fred snorted, Lee just looked slightly confused.

"A boy, was it?" George asked, always having a knack for hitting the wrong nerve. Irritated beyond measure, and hoping that the heat on her cheeks wasn't a flush, she glared at all three of them.

"None of your business!" she cried, outraged that they wouldn't leave the topic alone. Especially when the objects of her thoughts was sitting beside her, one of them edging closer all the time as though he didn't realise what an effect he was having on her. Lee seemed just as oblivious, much to Amy's happiness.

"A boy! Who is it, Amy? Who?" Lee demanded, overprotective as always. With an evil grin that she hid before she looked up, Amy looked her brother squarely in the eye. This was going to be worth it; the fun she would have with their suspicions.

"Marcus Flint," she said clearly. She knew she'd never live that one down but she really didn't care. The three boys started hooting and hollering abuse at the Slytherin captain, with Fred promising quite strongly to knock a bludger at the "rat-faced bastard". Amy giggled and grinned, knowing that they all saw through her lie but happy that they dropped it.

She couldn't bear to see their faces- Lee's face- if he knew she'd been dreaming of Gred and Forge.


	8. Amy: Age 14

Amy: Age 14.

"Amy…" George sang, bouncing into the Common Room with a pile of books. She looked up at him irritably, her Potions essay spread before her without a word on the page. It was due in two days, and she had yet to make a start. Though that was partly the twins' fault, they'd dragged her off to Hogsmeade every night that week. Depositing the books by her side, George threw himself into the couch beside her and spread his long arms over the back of it, looking as happy as Larry.

"Can I help you?" she asked in clipped tones- sounding rather like Hermione Granger. George looked mildly wounded as he shrugged his shoulders, his knee bouncing against hers every few seconds. Rolling her eyes and deciding to ignore him, Amy's concentration settled back on the task at hand.

"I have juicy Quidditch gossip," George whispered enticingly. Sighing and setting her quill down, Amy looked at him expectantly. He wouldn't let the subject go until she heard it, caring not whether she wanted to know, or just frankly didn't give a damn.

"Oliver and Katie are now officially an item. And so are Angie and George," he said softly. Amy's eyes widened at the last part. She didn't feel particularly shocked at the news of Wood and Katie; they'd been dancing around their feelings since she met them four years ago. The idea of George dating someone else, though, was positively heartbreaking. Her brow furrowed in confusion; why was George speaking in third person?

"Good for you," she positively snapped, turning bodily away from George so he wouldn't see her biting her lip, trying to hold back tears of rage and grief. George didn't like her. Never had. Never will, because he had Angie and she had no-one. She felt George's hand on her wrist as he pulled her up to look at him.

"What, no "congratulations" for my brother?" George asked casually, a slight smirk on his face as he watched Amy lower her gaze, staring down at their hands. For a moment she imagined George was holding her hand out of true feelings for her, but she shook her head discreetly. She felt an indescribable rage at Angelina then, for taking him away from her, for being in the way. If Amy had been a Slytherin she thought she might hurt Angie physically- but as it was, Amy was Gryffindor and so, she would swallow her pride and shake her hand.

"Amy? Did I say something wrong?" George was pushing now, and suddenly Amy realised what he was doing. George was talking to her, pretending to be Fred, to avoid the reaction. It was almost as though he knew she fancied him, and would be upset. Her eyes shot up to his handsome face, and she laughed at him heartily, her hand on his shoulder and the other on her stomach.

"You- you moron! Did you honestly think I wouldn't recognise you, George?" she giggled. He gaped at her, stunned at the recognition. Stumbling over his words, he laughed along with her lightly and shrugged.

"Fred dared me to," he said quietly, abandoning the act and falling back into the cushions of the couch once more. Amy hesitated to join him.

"So are you really dating Angie?" she asked quietly, praying he would say no, I was kidding, just wanted to see your reaction. Her confusion over which twin she fancied had long since disappeared, with George being victorious. She adored him; worshipped the ground he walked on. And if she lost him to Angelina now, well… Amy thought she might die.

"Umm… yeah, actually," he said, a small smile playing on his lips. Amy's lips quivered but she held herself with restraint and smiled at George brightly, quite determined not to show him how much the news affected her.

"That's great, George. Hope you two are happy together," with that, Amy gathered up her books and her quill and rushed for her dormitory, barely making it through the door before her tears began to fall and her heart broke for the first time. She couldn't believe that losing George could hurt so bad. But, through her tears, Amy vowed that if Angelina Johnson ever dared to hurt George Weasley, Amy Jordan would personally see to it that Angie felt the consequences.


	9. Amy: Age 16

Amy: Age 16.

Fred and George flew overhead among shrieks of fear and laughter from the watching crowd. Amy stood on Gryffindor's table to try and catch a firework, but Lee pulled her down again. She glared at him but stopped trying to play with the fire- settling instead for glaring frostily at her brother.

"They're going to be expelled for this! Don't get involved!" he hissed. Amy just shot him a glare- fully aware how strained the friendship between the three had been since Angelina broke up with George and, the next morning, someone sent fourteen Howlers and a parcel of maggots that exploded all over Katie and Alicia. Angelina had been livid and, since she wasn't talking to George, sent Alicia to do her dirty work. Fred had snapped at Alicia, which offended Lee and his sense of stupid male pride, and led to a fight between the twins and Lee. Amy, stuck in the middle, sided with her brother out of family ties rather than any real conviction, which made Fred mad with her, and George just shake his head and walk away, being sick to death of the arguments and fights.

"Why? It's a laugh!" Amy grinned, twisting away from Lee and shrugging off his concerns. The twins flew through the double doors and into the Entrance Hall, still throwing fireworks and food at the students below them. Lee lost sight of Amy in the crowd and could only hope that his little sister didn't get into trouble for this.

"Fred! George!" Amy grinned, jumping onto Neville Longbottom's shoulders and waving heartily to get the twins' attention. Fred ignored her while George swooped low and grasped her outstretched hand, pulling her up onto the broom in front of him. Amy caught a brief glimpse of Angelina's livid face and smirked at her triumphantly- _you snooze, you lose._

"You're gonna be expelled!" she hissed at George, holding onto his wrists as he made a dive at Umbridges' head. The portly professor ducked and her outrageous pink bow wobbled dangerously, making both Amy and George laugh as they soared into the air again. George steadied his broom, hovering so they could talk in relative privacy.

"I know. Planned this, we did- wish I could get you out, too," he said sadly, giving her a soft regretful look, as though he really did want to take her with him. Amy's heart melted and she wanted to throw her arms around his neck and snog him senseless, but she didn't dare in case she fell. George, who seemed to read her mind, pressed his lips to the back of her neck and swung the broom below them to face the stairs. Neither heard Fred and Lee's furious shouts for them to come back.

"You're an idiot," Amy grinned as George and she alighted atop the Astronomy tower. Fred had flown through the front doors and Lee was rushing after them, the rest of the school on his heels. Amy guessed they had about two minutes before being discovered, and if this was the last time they'd be together at Hogwarts, she wasn't going to waste it.

"You could have told me," she whispered, stepping closer to George with every word. He stood still, waiting until she was close enough before his arms shot out and he pulled her flush against his chest, their lips crashing together with such a force that it drove Amy's breath from her lungs. George didn't give her room to breathe either as his tongue ran across her bottom lip, begging her for entry which she gave without question. She'd wanted this since she was twelve, so why stop now? Desperately, she jumped into the air, breaking contact with George long enough to breathe before she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, kissing him again with all the passion of a long-lost lover. This time, it was George who was left breathless and it was he who pressed Amy against the wall, his body pinning her there until he saw fit to move.

"Wow," he murmured against her lips, pulling away enough for them both to take heaving breaths, without fully cutting contact at the same time. Amy giggled and her hands caressed his face, running up over his ears to thread through his ginger hair. The sunlight poured onto his face and she thought for an instant that nothing would ever look this good again. She knew, from that moment, that George Weasley was hers and nothing would come in their way.

"What the bloody hell is this?"

Except, of course, a furious Lee Jordan who couldn't see fit to stay away for just a minute more.


	10. Amy: Age 17

Amy: Age 17.

The day of the Graduation Ceremony was a solemn affair- sunshine, singing birds, sobbing parents and a white tomb reflecting the sun's light so brightly that it was painful. Amy stood with her brother- who had graduated the year before and received a traineeship on the local radio- as she waited for her name to be called. Fred and George were there too, both in bright red dragonskin tuxedos and wearing huge grins on their faces. The latter twin had already cornered Amy behind the podium, and spent exactly thirty seconds with her- a sweet kiss, a whispered compliment.

"Jordan, Amy! Great student, wonderful person with great potential. Even in the darkest moments of our lives, Amy manages to shine. Congratulations, Miss Jordan," McGonagall handed a small scroll to Amy, tears in the strict teacher's eyes. Spontaneously, Amy threw her arms around McGonagall's waist and hugged her tightly- feeling tears in her own eyes. The moment lasted a mere minute before McGonagall coughed awkwardly and Amy moved on, quickly rushing down the stairs to leap into George's waiting arms. If Lee hadn't been standing three feet away, Amy would have kissed him. They hadn't been in the same room for nearly three months, and she'd missed him horribly.

"Well done," George whispered, letting her down so she could hug her brother and Fred. Soon, Bob and Cassie joined the congregation, followed by Ron, Harry and Hermione- who really only knew Amy through Fred and George. The Trio were much more interested in talking to the twins anyway.

"We're so proud of you, darling!" Bob grinned, his arm around Amy's shoulders. She tossed her dark hair- still curly, but not nearly as wild as Lee's- and grinned up at her father through blue eyes.

"Thanks, Daddy."

"What will you do now?" Cassie asked, the Jordan family slowly migrating to the food while the Slytherins were presented their Graduation Scrolls by a disgruntled, moody Slughorn. The sight of the new teacher sobered everybody up, really; reminding themselves that Snape was no longer in the castle, and Albus Dumbledore lay in a tomb by the lake.

"I'm going to work with the twins for a couple years- save up some money while I can. Then, depending on that You-Know-Who's doing, I'll either join the fight against him or I'll d- go into hiding," Amy said, catching herself just in time. She had no mind to tell her parents that both she and her brother had no intentions of fleeing the Dark Lord. Lee and Amy would join the fight against him; he because she was, and he needed to protect her, and she because George was joining and she would never leave him to do it alone.

"Amy, you know your mother, aunt and I are going this summer. You and Lee can both join us if you'd like- we wouldn't want you in danger," Cassie seemed upset by the prospect of Amy moving out anyway, and the younger woman sighed in frustration. She wouldn't tell her beloved mother and father that she fully accepted the risks of standing up against the Dark Lord, and was more than willing to sacrifice her life to save theirs, Lee's, Fred's, George's.

"I'll be fine, Mum. I'm staying with Gred and Forge- what could possibly go wrong?" the lighthearted comment seemed to drive away fears for the time being, as Cassie silently nodded and hugged Amy closely, moving onto Lee before the broken heart became obvious. And when the students retired to Gryffindor Tower for their own celebrations, Amy raced directly to the top of it and waited for George to join her.

"You still wanna live with us? Your dad doesn't like the-"

"George, I wouldn't wanna live anywhere else," Amy interrupted before the long-suppressed conscience of the younger Weasley twin could come to the fore. He grinned at her, brown eyes shining as he cornered her against the tower's door, much like he had on the Astronomy Tower a year earlier. Only this time; there was no Lee Jordan to interrupt them.


	11. Amy: Age 18

Amy: Age 18.

"… _welcome to Potterwatch radio! So far, there's no sign of Harry or his gang, but we're all wishing him the best of luck in whatever he's doing!" _Lee's voice was broadcasted over the radio, giving everyone listening a little dash of comfort. Lupin was there, along with Fred, George and Amy. All of them had agreed to be a part of the prohibited program, handing out hope and comfort to those who had lost someone- or their hope.

"_Today's guests are not very well known. They don't own a store and they're not very bright, but they'll do for what we want them for," _Lee paused to grin and wink at Fred and George, who both looked outraged at the insinuation. The tension between them had cleared away in the last two years, with Lee finally coming to realise that seeing George snogging Amy wasn't the worst thing in the world. That didn't mean he was totally okay with it, but as long as Amy and George kept their displays of affection to a minimum- not to mention the outrageous innuendos that Fred came up with- then Lee was happy.

"_Please welcome, would you, the Dragonhide Duo and their companions, Romulus and Flygirl," _Lee grinned, signalling for the quartet to enter the small booth. They were squished together like sardines in a can, but Amy couldn't say she minded that much as George's hand found her hip and he traced small circles through her robes.

"_Thanks, Africa," _Fred began, grinning at Lee who flipped him off with a grin, _"today we're talking mostly about old Mouldy-Warts- I mean You-Know-Who…" _Amy had to laugh as the trio- Fred, George, Lee and Lupin poked fun at the Dark Lord, occasionally slipping a bit of real news in amongst the slander. She was a little surprised to hear Lupin talking with such abandon, but remembered that he was married now. Tonks must be a great woman; Lupin looked younger now than he had in her fourth year.

"… _that's all for-"_

"Oi! We've got to go, now! They've found us!" Alicia Spinnet, who was still dating Lee, rapped on the glass sharply and sent all five hurtling for the door. Amy's heart was in her mouth as they spilled out into the dark night, feeling eyes upon them though the Death Eaters couldn't have arrived yet.

"_Incendio!" _Lee cried, pointing his wand at the building which instantly erupted in flames, destroying all evidence of their lawbreaking. With a swift, worried look at Amy, Lee grasped Alicia's arm and they Apparated together. Lupin was gone in another instant, followed by Fred. George held his hand out for Amy, and she took it firmly. The nothingness pulled them forward, hurtling them through space as they arrived on the empty doorway of number four, Privet Drive. With a confused look, Amy opened her mouth to speak but George stifled her words with his lips.

"They'll be tracing us. Give them a false trail- come on!" he whispered urgently, leading her along the brightly lit street. They rounded a corner before they heard the crack of someone Apparating, and loud voices shouting instructions. George and Amy didn't stop running until they were in a quiet Muggle pub. Without a word to anyone within, they walked into the back room and Apparated back to Diagon Alley, where Fred was waiting for them with a anxious look on his face.

"Thank God you're back. Just got word from Lee- he's fine, but Alicia's in shock- and Lupin's alright as well. I was getting worried for a while, when you lot weren't here when I was," Fred paused for breath and Amy hugged him around the middle, almost at the same time as George grasped his twin's shoulders. All three were pale- and although they spent the night joking around and laughing, neither of them underestimated the danger they were in.

That night, as they crawled into their beds, George tried to cover the hole where his ear had once been. Amy shook her head at him and kissed the wound, reminding him that she didn't care. His hands raced over her back, and when their lips met they exchanged six words that neither had dared say before.

"I love you."


	12. Amy: Age 19

**Amy: Age 19.**

The call to Battle had come not an hour before, and instantly the Weasleys, Amy, Lee and Fleur rushed to Hogwarts Castle. The battle was already in full swing as they stood in the Room of Requirement, the elder two brothers already in the fight with their father. Molly was trying to hold Ginny back, but Amy knew it would never work. She felt the pain too, wanting to protect every young student in the school.

"… here and help the others escape!" Molly cried loudly. Ginny glared but nodded curtly, turning away from her mother without so much as a good luck, or a goodbye, or a "I love you". George caught Amy's hand and they followed Fred through the doors, into the battle. The smell of death invaded every inch of the beloved school that had become Amy's second home, and it made her nearly sick as she rushed through the corridors and into the Great Hall, where she found Lupin and Tonks trying their best to fight three Death Eaters at the same time. Amy had long since lost Fred and George but she didn't allow herself to dwell on worrying about them as she threw herself into the fight.

"Oi!" Amy shouted, sending a quick Stunning Spell at the dumpy Death Eater in the middle. He parried it easily and Amy gritted her teeth; she had her work cut out for her now. He seemed quite intent on killing her as a flurry of Killing Curses and Cruciatus' flew her way. She threw herself to the floor, but still one of the red jets of light hit her in the shoulder and she screamed as the pain coursed through her body, her wand slipping from her curled fingers.

"No!" a man's voice shouted, and suddenly the pain was gone. Amy breathed heavily until Lupin picked her up, shoved her wand back into her hands and held her steady until she could stand without swaying.

"Thanks," she said with a smile, noticing the tear tracks on his face. Her eyes drifted to where he and his wife had been duelling a moment before and saw Tonks lying dead on the ground, her eyes wide open in shock and fear and a joyous smile on her face. Amy remembered Harry saying how Sirius Black had fallen with a smile on his face… _would all the Blacks die laughing?_

"Take care, Professor," Amy whispered, unable to say anything else. Lupin nodded curtly and blocked a Killing Curse from striking Amy's back. She whirled around to confront the threat, feeling Lupin's presence leave her without looking at him. She couldn't blame him, but she had to smile as she heard a shriek of pain and three bodies hit the floor; Tonks' death had taken his inhibitions. Lupin was fighting to kill now.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _one of Amy's Death Eaters shouted the curse, distracting her from the one on her right. She was paralysed as the green light flew for her remorselessly, aimed exactly for her heart. She wondered if it would hurt before a dark shape hurtled between the curse and Amy, giving a deep grunt of pain before crumpling to the ground. Amy would have screamed if she was able to; as it was she fell with her brother, crawling forward to roll him over, praying that he wasn't dead, that he was just hurt… one look at Lee's pallid face was all she needed to see, his eyes wide open and a grimace on his face.

"LEE! LEE! No, NO, please no!" Amy wailed, cradling his head on her lap. His dark hair was limp and it swayed in the wind, but the movement seemed unnatural. Everything Amy had was willed into hoping her brother would somehow survive, someone could have killed her and she wouldn't have taken any notice.

"Wake up, wake up, you can't be dead, Lee please! PLEASE!" she screamed, shaking him by the robes, pinching his cheeks, punching his chest until she felt weak enough to stop. Her cheeks were drenched in tears and she angrily wiped them away as she picked up her wand once more, looking for a Death Eater to kill in revenge. To her surprise, they were fleeing. All of them running away from the castle as fast as they could- and nobody was pursuing them. All around her, Amy saw people she knew either carrying the dead, helping the injured or lying on the ground, cold as stone and never to laugh or smile again. With a cry of rage and grief, she lowered her head to Lee's shoulder and sobbed wildly.

It was Oliver Wood who finally picked her up, levitating Lee's body in front of them as he half-carried Amy to the Great Hall. When Lee was placed on the ground beside his best friend, Amy fell forward into George's arms. She noticed his face was pale, but dry, even though his two best friends were dead in front of him. She flung her arms around his neck, thankful that she still had George. It was at that moment that his control slipped and George Weasley wept bitterly; for Fred, for Lee, for Amy and for himself.


	13. Amy: Age 20

Amy: Age 20.

Molly fussed over Amy's left hand, where a rather expensive ring adorned her fourth finger. Barely two days before, George had whisked Amy away from Hogwarts, where she'd been teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, to fly into the night sky so high that the air thinned and she'd had to hold onto him to stop herself from falling. There, way above the world that held more pain and misery for both of them, he asked her to marry him. Well, what he'd actually said was 'elope with me', but Amy had talked him into letting Molly, Ginny and Hermione help with the ceremony.

"… believe my little boy is getting married! Amy, dear, you simply must stop by here every day! There is so much to do- George, would you help your sister with the dishes, please?" Molly's conversation jumped between congratulating them, hugging both, and bossing George about like he was still fifteen, and not twenty-one.

"Alright, Mum- only if I get my fiancée back," George kissed Molly's cheek and lead Amy into the kitchen with him, where they both cast a quick cleaning charm on the dishes to Ginny's amusement. She'd had her wand confiscated by Molly for "improper use of the Bat Bogey Hex"- Ginny had overheard Fleur muttering some rather nasty things about Hermione, and retaliated in kind.

"Gin, scoot," George jerked his head towards the back door, where Harry and Ron were discussing the important aspects of Quidditch. Without any protest, Ginny winked all-knowingly at Amy and rushed to join her boyfriend and brother. George grinned at Amy as he flicked his wand making the dishes starting to clean themselves.

"Sorry about Mum. She can be a bit… overbearing," he leant against the table while Amy stood across from him, her elbows resting on the sink in a remarkably casual pose. Shaking her head, she ran her shoeless feet up George's shin reassuringly, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"I love your Mum, George."

He grinned widely at her as he pushed off the table and braced his hands on either side of her hips, nuzzling her neck in a fashion that was sure to get Amy's blood rushing through her ears. When he bit down, she gasped and lightly pressed at his chest- Fleur was just entering the kitchen, a small vindictive smile on her face as she looked at George.

"'Ello, George," she simpered, not looking in Amy's direction. George released his fiancee to turn to his sister-in-law, who ran her hands up his arms before she held his face and kissed him on both cheeks. Stunned, George stumbled backwards and looked at Fleur questioningly. She shrugged and moved closer, not before Amy shot out her foot and sent Fleur sprawling to the ground. The following crash and squeal brought Molly and Bill into the kitchen, just in time too.

"Wat ees zis? Ees zis 'ow you treat family?" Fleur stood up gracefully, her cheeks aflame as Amy stood with her fists clenched, a dangerous glint in her eye that Fleur didn't seem to see.

"No. That's how I tell you not to flirt with my man," Amy snapped. George grinned, chortled and petted Bill's back as he pulled Amy from under the furious Frenchwoman's nose and up the stairs, grabbing their brooms on the way up. As they reached the roof, Amy threw open the window and watched as her soon-to-be husband flew up and out, circling in the air with a grace she could never hope to achieve. Still, she stepped on the footholds of her Comet and soared up to meet George mid-air, holding the broom with one hand as the other caught his as he tried very hard to slip up her thigh.

"George! This is hardly the time nor place- I can barely fly as it is- I can do better without distractions!"

"Do I distract you?" he asked benignly, his mouth incredibly close to her ear. Amy nodded mutely, her breath catching in her throat as they floated gently back to the window of his old room, one he used to share with Fred but now occupied with Amy, whenever the two weren't at their beloved shop. George touched down first, catching Amy deftly as she leapt from her broom to his arms. They fell with a clatter onto the hard wood floor, rolling around amid breathless giggles and shrill squeaks.

"Yes, George, you do," Amy responded finally, able to catch her breath as she sat up on her elbows to observe her fiance's laughing face. Their laughter slowly faded away as Amy's hand traced his jawline, his cheek, and finally over the missing ear. George shuddered and pulled her hand away, flipping his grown-out hair over the healed wound to hide it from her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, a hand grasping the back of her neck gently as he brought their lips together with tender care.


	14. Amy: Age 21

Amy: Age 21.

The garden of the Burrow was full of laughing people, all dressed in their very best. The entire Order of the Phoenix- or what was left of it- was gathered, along with the Weasley family- including their respective partners; Cassie and Bob Jordan, about fifty people from Hogwarts, not to mention the paparazzi outside the garden fence, all trying to get a picture of Harry Potter, who stood with Molly, Ginny, Ron and Hermione by the altar. It wasn't their weddings- no, not yet, they were barely out of their teens- but Ron was George's best man, Molly was Amy's maid of honour while Ginny and Hermione were the only bridesmaids. Amy watched the gathering from upstairs, where she was waiting for the ceremony to begin. Her white dress- Cassie's- fanned out beneath her, probably gaining a few wrinkles but she didn't really care.

Today was the day that Amy Jordan was to marry George Weasley. Since waking in the early hours of that morning, George had been dragged from the bedroom by Bill, Arthur and Charlie, who were giving him last-minute hints and tips for a successful marriage. Soon after, Amy had been poked and prodded by Molly, Hermione and Ginny, all of whom helping her into the figure-hugging silk dress and thin veil that trailed to her mid-back. After that, her hair had been molested into fine waves, stretching longer than she'd thought possible but thankfully retaining the lustre. Then came the makeup. Why the three women didn't use a glamour charm, Amy didn't think to ask. It was certainly uncomfortable, but now that the guests had started to arrive- ready for the evening ceremony- Molly, Ginny and Hermione had left Amy to dwell on her last few moments as a single woman.

She couldn't be happier, really. In just a few short moments, she'd be George's wife. She'd be part of the wonderful family that had become a part of her life since her first year at Hogwarts, ten years previously. If only Lee and Fred were present to see this day, then her happiness would be complete. The aching hole in her heart had only just begun to heal, with George's soft words and tender touch. But, Amy knew, she would always grieve her brother and best friend.

"Amy? Honey, are you ready?" Bob's voice called through the door with a gentle knock. Amy cast another brief look out the window and saw George- impossibly handsome and wearing something other than dragon hide for once- standing by the altar and hugging his sister. Ginny grinned as she skipped into the house, ready to precede Amy through the door. George's eyes travelled up to Amy's window and she shot the thumbs up at him; George grinned and tipped his head in respect. When he looked up again, Amy was gone and the ceremony was starting.

Bob guided Amy down the stairs, and paused to let her hug Ginny, Molly and Hermione as they and Fleur- who was flower girl for no other reason than Bill- before the four stepped out of the door and Amy was left near hyperventilating on her father's arm. He petted her back a little awkwardly, before the music changed and instead of the traditional wedding march, Greensleeves began to play from the organ in the corner. Tears sprang to Amy's eyes as she looked up at her father, every bit as surprised as she was.

"Daddy, did you - ?" she whispered. Dumbly, Bob shook his head and took the first step forward, leading Amy into her new life as a Weasley. At the end of the aisle- lined either side by white roses and people she knew and loved- Amy saw her fiance and as the sunset surrounded his silhouette, she was pulled back to the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts, to their first kiss all those years ago. Back then, she'd thought that nothing would look as good. But now, as George took her hand from Bob's arm with a polite nod, Amy re-evaluated her thoughts. As long as George was in the picture, everything looked good. He wiped the tears from her cheek and pressed a kiss to her forehead, neither hearing the sobs from their mothers. As one, with their hands linked tightly, Amy and George turned to Kingsley Shacklebolt, who would be performing the ceremony.

"… until the last days of your life?" Kingsley asked George. The redhead squeezed Amy's hand and nodded.

"And beyond."

"And do you, Amy Jordan, promise to love and hold, cherish and admire, George Weasley until the last days of your life?"

"And beyond," Amy echoed. George chuckled under his breath as Kinglsey pointed his wand at their hands.

"I now pronounce you bonded and married for all of eternity. George, you may now kiss your bride."

"Bloody brilliant," George said, louder than he intended as he swept Amy into his arms and dipped her, their lips meeting in a chaste fashion that was by no means lacking in passion. George smiled against Amy's lips; wondering if her heart fluttered as his did with every little gasping breath she took, with every clenching of her hand in his hair.

"I love you, Amy," he whispered, helping her stand upright again. Amy giggled as she wrapped her arm around his waist, leaned her head on his shoulder, and faced their applauding, crying family with massive grins on their faces.

"I love you, George. Forever," Amy responded in kind.

And forever more, they were happy.

* * *

An Epilogue, of Sorts.

Amy Aged 26, George Aged 27: Amy gave birth to her first child, a son which she and George both called Fredrick Robert Weasley.

Amy Aged 28, George Aged 29: George bought Zonko's in Hogsmeade, and soon opened up a store in Holland, France, Spain and Bulgaria.

Amy Aged 30, George Aged 31: Their daughter, Lee Roxanne, was born into the world, and contracted Whooping Cough not a week later. After fearing for her life for a whole two months, Little Lee made a full recovery.

Amy Aged 31, George Aged 32: Amy and George welcomed twins into the world; a boy and a girl they named Molly Cassandra and Charles Arthur.

Amy and George lived long, happy lives; long enough to see their children and grandchildren grow, and held on just long enough to see their first great-grandchild board the train to Hogwarts. But after Amy's heart gave out aged 116, George just didn't have the strength to go on without her. He let go six months later, and both were put to rest beside their brothers, parents, sisters and friends.

Ginny, who was the last Weasley to join the family plot, placed flowers on their graves everyday until she too took to her bed and drew her final breaths.


	15. Amy: Ten Things You May Not Know

Ten Facts.

1. She despises Quidditch, because it was Quidditch that first came between her and Lee's friendship.

2. She could tell the twins apart since she was ten years old.

3. She secretly disliked the twins for a full two years, because Lee seemed to like them more.

4. She once broke Draco Malfoy's nose- because he called George a "Blood Traitor".

5. Amy will always loathe herself for letting Lee throw himself between her and Rookwood.

6. She had a secret crush on Harry Potter for a full two years, before she realised that he was smitten with Ginny.

7. When Amy found out that Angelina broke up with George to go out with Zacharias Smith- a Hufflepuff a year below them-, she sent fourteen Howlers and a parcel of maggots. Nobody ever found out that sweet little Amy did it.

8. She stole the Marauder's Map from Filch in her second year, just to make George smile.

9. She can't stand Fleur- because Fleur keeps flirting with George behind Bill's back, and Amy knows that the elder Weasley brother deserves better than that.

10. They named their first child Fred, but it took Amy five years to call him that outright. Seven before she realised that her son was the spitting image of his late uncle.


End file.
